Link's Nightmare
by Jenstone
Summary: Link hasn't slept in days, and when he did, it HAD to be in front of his worst enemy, Ghirahim! Sorry if it gets a little OOC... I did my best! Rated K plus. NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a story I read... Combined with my lovable little mind! xD I slept in so I could dream about a few things. I slept in till around 2:00 P.M.!**

**This isn't really yaohi... But if you want to think that way, then think that way! **

**It's rated K+ because I want it to be rated that.  
**

**I really hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Link yawned and slowly pulled out his sword. He hadn't slept for days... And he was _really _tired. He knew somewhere in his mind that it was really dangerous to be wondering around Eldin Volcano like this... But what option did he have?

He grabbed on to the rock wall to keep him from falling over. A Bokoblin swung at him, hitting his arm, but Link used his other hand to hit the Bokoblin. Even if he was tired, he could still fight.

When it died, he sat down against the rock and rubbed his arm. It wasn't badly injured... But it probably wasn't okay, either.

"What do we have here?"

Link looked up. Ghirahim was sitting on top of the rock, staring at Link.

Link yawned again and felt his eyes wanting to shut... Not even caring one bit that Ghirahim was there. Perhaps he was too tired to really notice. Ghirahim jumped down and sat down next to Link.

"Are you tired, sky-child?" Ghirahim asked. Link groaned and yawned at the same time, making a noise that you would make when somebody was trying to get you out of bed.

And then he closed his eyes.

Ghirahim felt himself jump when Link's head came down on his lap. Link started to snore, and that's when Ghirahim noticed how cute the child was when he slept. Link had his legs cuddled close to his chest, his arms almost hugging around Ghirahim's lower chest.

Ghirahim's hand went through Link's silky dirty blond hair... taking off his hat first, though. The temperature of the volcano was pretty hot, so Link probably didn't need a blanket. He took off Link's sword and shield to make him more comfortable.

What bothered Ghirahim the most was the occasional word 'Zelda' that the child kept mumbling.

He was dreaming... But he was shaking a little bit. It could have been a nightmare.

"Zelda!" Link mumbled again, shaking even more.

"Sky-child..." Ghirahim said, to see if he would wake up.

Link's eyes snapped open, and that's when Ghirahim noticed he was crying a little bit. Link turned his head to Ghirahim, blushed, and sat up.

"Are you okay, sky-child?" Ghirahim said.

Link nodded, but he sat with his head buried in his knees, and Ghirahim could hear sobbing.

"Sky-child... Stop..." Ghirahim said. Link continued to cry, and Ghirahim sat in front of him. "What was it about?"

"W-what?" Link managed to get out, but he didn't lift his head.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Ghirahim said. "You kept saying 'Zelda' in your sleep. Now tell me, what was it all about?"

Link lifted his head a little bit. "I... I don't w-want t-to say..."

Ghirahim placed a hand under Link's chin and lifted his head all the way. "But you _are _going to say. Even if I have to beat it out of you. I want to know, sky-child," Ghirahim said. Link's eyes were red, puffy, and he looked extremely tired... But he still showed a little bit of fear in what Ghirahim said.

Link took a deep breath, but it was shaky because of him crying.

"Come on, sky-child..." Ghirahim said. "All this crying makes you _really _seem like a child. Just tell me..."

Link whined... But Ghirahim pressed on, "Remember? I don't care if I have to _beat _it out of you like you're some naughty child... So tell me."

A tear slipped down Link's face, and Ghirahim wiped it away.

"O-okay..." Link said, taking another deep breath. "Z-zelda was d-dying... A-and there was n-nothing I could d-do about i-it..."

"Is that all?"

"N-no... When she d-died, I-I was the one r-responsible..."

"And?"

Link shook his head. "N-no!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Why won't you tell me?"

Link bit his lip and looked down. "I-it was t-too..."

"Too what?"

"... Too p-painful."

Ghirahim raised a brow. "Just painful? There's more to it, sky-child, and I want to know the rest."

Link started wailing again, and Ghirahim sighed. He wrapped his arms around Link to comfort him, but Link's crying didn't stop.

"Come on. If you tell me, then maybe I can help," Ghirahim said. Link shook his head.

"No..."

"Would you rather go back to sleep?"

Link shook his head again. "N-no!"

Ghirahim stopped hugging him. He didn't know Link could be so... so... _stubborn. _He was being awfully childish for his age...

"Link..." Ghirahim said, "... it's either tell me or just go back to sleep. I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me, anyways, so you might as well choose one and choose one fast."

"Y-you're n-not my f-father..." Link said. "I d-don't want to t-tell you!"

"You're right, I'm not. But it doesn't mean I don't care about you, sky-child," Ghirahim said.

"Y-you c-care about m-me?"

"Yes."

Link buried his head in Ghirahim's chest, and Ghirahim smiled.

"I think I'm g-going to t-tell you..." Link mumbled.

Ghirahim nodded. "Alright then, sky-child."

Link sighed. "It wasn't j-just supposed t-to be p-painful," Link said, tears still falling down his face. "I-it was a-also supposed t-to be h-hu-umilatin-ng!" The world 'humiliating' seemed to be Link's problem, and Ghirahim sighed.

"Sky-child, it was just a dream..." Ghirahim said. "It's not going to happen for real."

"It c-could!" Link said. "And I w-wouldn't be able t-to b-bear it..."

Ghirahim stood up and grabbed Link's wrist. "Come on, stand up." Link depended on Ghirahim, who did most of the lifting, to get up.

"There," Ghirahim said, still holding on to Link's wrist. "Now, why would you think that? I want a real answer, Link."

_Link_... Ghirahim was serious. He never used Link's real name... Unless he was being serious for once. Link looked at Ghirahim's dark brown eyes... and gulped, letting out another whine.

"I... Just..." Link couldn't think of a good respond.

"Why?"

Link felt super pressured to answer, "I d-don't know!" he shouted and tried to break free, but Ghirahim wouldn't let go.

_"Link."_ Ghirahim said. Link froze and realized that Ghirahim was extremely serious.

"W-why are you a-acting like you're my d-dad?" Link said.

Ghirahim tightened his grip, causing Link to shriek a little. "That. That is because I honestly care, sky-child. If you don't want me to care, that's YOUR problem. I hate to say it... Link, you're acting like you're three."

"Gh-Ghirahim..." Link mumbled. "... I'm s-sorry..."

"You should be. Now, you look _very_ tired. Are you going to go back to sleep, or are you going to continue this quest and fall asleep while fighting a Bokoblin or something like that?"

Link shrugged slowly. "I... Don't k-know..."

"Sleep, aren't you."

"Y-yeah."

Ghirahim pulled Link back down to the ground, making him shout "Hey!"

Ghirahim sat down against the rock and motioned for Link to lie down. Link made another whine sound, but Ghirahim snapped and pointed to his lap.

"What did THAT do?" Link asked.

"Nothing," Ghirahim said. "I just want you to lie down."

Link sighed and placed his head on Ghirahim's leg, almost falling instantly asleep.

"B-but G-Ghirahim..." Link said before he closed his eyes. "W-what if I have nightmares a-again?"

"Then I guess you can tell me about it again," Ghirahim said, chuckling. It made Link's stomach feel weird to be talking to his worst enemy about... personal problems. "And you CAN stop stuttering, can't you? You're not crying as much anymore, sky-child, so just stop."

"O-okay..." Link said. "I-I'll... t-try..."

"Still doing it..."

"Sorry..."

Link closed his eyes and Ghirahim smiled.

"Goodnight, sky-child."

* * *

**A/N: Aww~! So kawaii!  
**

**Okay... that was really fun to write. The whole time I was thinking "kawaii, adorable, too cute, OMG, *fangirl squeal*". So you can tell I had a ton of fun with it. I AM a fan of the GhiraLink pairing... But I'm probably not going to make a story on it. I just like reading OTHER people's stories on GhiraLink. **

**Review and tell me what you think! Pleease be positive!**

**This was so fun... **

**... I want to do more chapters. *-* **

**Viewers: *facepalm*  
Link: ...  
**

**Ghirahim: ... **

**Me: :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't help it! The kawaiiness was bubbly in my brain! XD**

**Enjoy this chapter! (There might be more soon... .3.) **

* * *

Link awoke with a shudder. Ghirahim was still awake, so when Link snapped open his eyes, he filled with worry.

"Sky-child?" Ghirahim asked. "Are you alright? Do we need to talk again?"

Link lifted his head and shook it. "I don't think so..." But even Ghirahim knew that was a lie.

Ghirahim gripped Link's shoulders while he spread his legs and moved Link so he was sitting with his back on Ghirahim's chest.

Link blushed... He didn't know why... As he was put in the position.

"That is a lie," Ghirahim said. "Tell me the truth, sky-child. Is something wrong?"

Link realized there was no point in lying to him, so he nodded. "Tell me about it," Ghirahim said. Link took another deep breath... at least he wasn't crying again. "That reminds me, you are yet to tell me exactly what happened kn that LAST dream..." Ghirahim said.

Link closed his eyes. "No! No!"

"Why not? Is it honestly that bad?" Ghirahim said, but it wasn't much of a shock when Link nodded and let out a small, "Yes."

Ghirahim chuckled and brushed a hand through Link's hair. "Then I want to know EVERYTHING about it."

Link winced, which only made Ghirahim chuckle more. "Come on, sky-child. Tell me that and this new dream and maybe I'll let you go."

"You're going to keep me here until I tell you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Link resisted the urge to tear up and sighed. "O...Okay... Well... Zelda died because... Of y-you..."

"She did, did she?"

"Y-yeah. And... Because I didn't... defeat you... I was r-responsible..."

"Mhm..."

Link closed his eyes and bit his lip like he was holding back a cry of pain. "S...So I... Was p-punished for it..."

"That doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Ghirahim said. To Link it mostly sounded like he was getting ideas from Link's story. "What happened?"

Link felt a tear down his cheek. "I was..." he trailed off, like he was too embarassed to say it. Ghirahim continued to urge him on, threatening to beat him like he did before if he didn't say anything.

"I was... Was..." he mumbled something that Ghirahim couldn't make out.

"Sky-child..." Ghirahim said, sighing. "You were what?"

"W-whipped... beat..." Link said quietly. He blushed and tried to stand up, but Ghirahim jerked him back down.

"So that's what it's all about..." Ghirahim said. "And why were you too embarassed to say THAT?"

Link could almost feel his face turn red in embarassment. "You're... my... enemy... T-that's w-why..."

"And that made it hard?"

"I'd be too scared to say it to anyone..."

"Of course you would." Ghirahim placed a hand on Link's forehead and trailed down his cheek with his index finger. "Because that's the problem with humans. Too scared to admit things to people..."

Link sat there, imagining what ideas Ghirahim could of earned from the story, what Ghirahim could do to him now.

"And what about the other dream?" Ghirahim asked, holding Link close.

"It was just about y-you..." Link said.

"What was I doing?" Ghirahim asked, gaining more interest in the child's dreams.

"No! You may of gotten me to say everything e-else, but this should be private!" Link yelled.

Ghirahim grabbed Link's chin and forced the child to look at him. Link started to struggle, but Ghirahim wouldn't let go.

"Listen here, Link, and listen very closely," Ghirahim said. "You are going to tell me everything, to the littlest detail about this dream of yours. I hate to be a jerk about this, Link, but until this little story is done, you aren't going anywhere for anything unless I say so, understand?"

Link nodded quickly. He felt like a little kid again.

"Now... start talking," Ghirahim said, releasing Link and letting him move, even though he kept a grip on his arm.

"Y-you were really p-pushing it..." Link said with great struggle in his tone. "I th-think you wanted me dead... You j-just wanted to see me be h-humilated be-before I died."

"I'm listening..."

Link took another deep breath. "You d-did the same thing to me as what th-they did to me in my f-first dream... Just with more strength and a-anger with m-me..."

Ghirahim nodded. "Continue...?"

"And in the end... B-before I died... You said to me, 'Looks like y-you can't save y-your Zelda n-now...'" Link started to cry. He couldn't help it...

Ghirahim let go of Link's arm and moved his hands through Link's hair again.

"Shh... Sky-child... It's okay..." Ghirahim said. "I'm not going to say that to you."

Link felt his stomach churn and he just felt miserable.

"Gh-Ghirah-him..." Link moaned, "... I think I'm going to p-puke..."

Ghirahim stopped playing with Link's hair and gripped Link's waist, leaning them both a little bit forward.

"If you need to... Then do it," Ghirahim said.

Link coughed and he felt a warm hand grip the back of his neck. Link dug his fingers into the soft, sandy ground and let the vomit out. Ghirahim made a face of disgust but let him get it all out.

Link leaned his head back and breathed out heavily.

"All better?" Ghirahim asked. Link nodded and Ghirahim stood up.

"I hope you're not sick..." Ghirahim said, "... But I'm going to let you go now."

Link shook his head. He wasn't sure he even wanted to go now... But he definately felt sick, all right.

Ghirahim helped the teen to his feet. "I'll be fighting you later, sky-child," he said, ready to snap away-

"W-wait!" Link stuttered. "I-I need to re... rest more."

"Is that an excuse for something?"

"N-no..."

Ghirahim lowered his arm and sighed. "Your girl is waiting, Link. You honestly feel sick?"

"Y-yes..."

Ghirahim tapped his finger against his side. "Why don't you just go back to your island in the sky?"

"Be-because..." Link suddenly blushed. Why didn't he think of going there in the first place? Now he probably embarassed himself in front of his... enemy.

Ghirahim chuckled. "At least we bonded, sky-child."

Link thought his face couldn't get any redder. "I..."

Ghirahim smirked, then started to laugh, teleporting behind Link.

Link squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to die. How could he be such a sappy kid in front of... Ghirahim? Anyone but him would of been a lot better. Ghirahim grabbed his shoulder with one hand and moved Link's hair out of his eyes with the other.

"I'm sorry..." Link said.

"For what?"

"For being so stubborn... And crying so much..."

"At least I got some amusement out of it," Ghirahim said. Link widened his eyes but kept his head down at the word 'amusement.'

"Now you know... my w-weakness..." Link said quietly.

"Yes. You're afraid of losing the spirit maiden and... Are you afraid of this quest, sky-child?" Ghirahim asked.

Link froze.

"Well, are you?"

Link didn't know what to say. He was... that was the problem. Of course he could deal with it, it was just...

... a little overwhelming.

Link took a deep breath. "Y... Yes..."

Ghirahim teleported away, reappearing on top of the rock again. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised, because of what the poor child had been through. But he was a little shocked Link would actually say the truth.

Yes... Such a beautiful word when you want it to be.

"Go home, sky-child," Ghirahim said, "you're sick, aren't you?"

Link slowly nodded. "But... Ghira...him..."

Ghirahim stared at him. "What do you want?"

Link stared back. "Where's my sword and hat?"

Ghirahim pointed to the other side of the rock. "There's your hat. I think I want to keep your sword and shield, though. They're very... pretty," he joked.

"Gh-Ghirahim!" Link said out of shock. "Give them back!"

"No."

Link sighed. "Y-Yes!"

"I said no."

"What do I have to do to make you give them back?"

"Ask... Nicely."

Link picked up his hat, put it on, and looked at Ghirahim with pleading eyes. "What's 'nicely' to you?"

"Um... 'Please give my sword and shield back, Lord Ghirahim. I don't know WHAT I would do without them!'"

Link shook his head. "You can't get me to say that!"

"Fine. No sword." Ghirahim sat down with his arm on his knee with his legs crossed.

Link groaned. "F-fine! Uh... P-Please give me b-back my sword... and shield... L..."

"Lord."

Link bit his lip. "L-L...Lord. Ghirah-him."

Ghirahim chuckled. "Come on, you can say it better than THAT. What's with all the stuttering? I promise you, it's not that hard. Start over." He snapped, revealing Link's sword in his hand and the shield in his other hand.

Link winced. "Please... Give me back my sword and shield... Lord... Ghira...him. I d-don't know wha.. what I would do without them."

"That's better..." Ghirahim said, tossing down his shield. Link missed and had to pick it up, filling Ghirahim with amusement.

"What about my sword?" Link said. "I need Fi!"

"Fi? She's about as useful as a Bokoblin, sky-child," Ghirahim said. Link growled.

"I neeed a sword! Ghirahim stop it!"

"Just listen to yourself. You're complaining like a toddler. You've been nothing but stubborn, you've been crying and having nightmares, sky-child, how old are you again?" Ghirahim said, rolling his eyes. "And don't forget all this whining."

Link blushed again. Ghirahm was doing nothing but make him be filled with embarassment! "I'm... sixteen..."

"You really are a child, aren't you?" Ghirahim said. "But you're being completely unreasonable for your age."

Link winced again. "Just... please give Fi back..."

Ghirahim sighed, swinging the sword around a few times. "Say 'please Lord Ghirahim.'"

"I already did..."

"Then say it again."

Link groaned. "Please... L-Lord Ghirahim?"

"Why do you have so much trouble saying it?" Ghirahim asked.

"I don't like to call you that..." Link said, "... It's embarassing for me..."

Ghirahim chuckled. "And why is it embarassing for you to say it?"

"Because... I'm the hero..."

Ghirahim jumped down from the rock and walked over to Link, holding the sword above his head. "Grab it, you can have it. Miss? I get to keep it until we fight each other again."

Link was small compared to Ghirahim. He winced and reached up, but he couldn't reach it. He started to jump, which was quite amusing to Ghirahim.

His hand touched the handle, but he wasn't able to get it.

"How weak," Ghirahim joked.

"It's not my fault you're taller than me!" Link whined. "Can you lower it?"

"Nope."

Link sighed. "I can't... reach it..."

"So it's mine?" Ghirahim asked.

Link sat down. "I..." He buried his face in his hands. Ghirahim sighed and sat down next to him.

"Don't be like this," Ghirahim said, "because I'm pretty sure the goddess wouldn't be very happy with you if you lost your sword to me, would she?"

Link shook his head.

"And you're supposed to be determined and brave. But no. You're crying, complaining, and whining. Being as stubborn as a mule and as immature as a toddler. If I were the goddess, I'd choose a new hero to go save the world," Ghirahim said, grinning.

Link looked up and almost tackled Ghirahim trying to get his sword. He grabbed the blade with one hand and tried to pry it out of Ghirahim's hand. They looked ridiculous together.

"Sky-child?" Ghirahim said. "You're not doing anything. No progress is going up."

Link blushed and let go. "Er... sorry."

Ghirahim laughed and stood up. "You look horrid. Seriously, all over."

Link stood up as well. "Gee, thanks."

Ghirahim looked at the sword in his hand. "I'm still deciding if I should give this back to you. By the way, you look adorable when you sleep."

"Gh-Ghirahim!"

"It's true!"

Link coughed and whined. "Please... Please give back Fi..."

Much to Link's disgust, Ghirahim held the sword up to his mouth and...

... Licked it.

Link gagged and put a fist up to his lips. "Ghira... Ghirahim..."

Ghirahim chuckled and handed it to Link, who took it by the handle and held it a little far from his body.

"There," Ghirahim said, "your sword."

"Is this what I get for sleeping on you?"

"Pretty much."

Link put it in the sheath and reattached it to his back. "If there's one thing you want to do, it's make me sick, isn't it?" Link asked.

"You're already sick, sky-child."

"I... I know."

Link started to walk away, turning back to Ghirahim with a small smile.

"Thank you Ghirahim..."

"You're welcome, sky-child."

* * *

**A/N: Aww! **

**Link: Ugh... I hated that.**

**Ghirahim: Suure you did.**

**Me: Liiiink loved it! I smell friendship in the air! **

**Link: *facepalm***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter. I know I've been ditching all my stories to work on this, but... It's the best story I've ever written to me! Really fun to write. When I type this, I can't stop! I get more ideas every time and I continue to write. **

**How come that doesn't happen with my other stories? D: **

**But thank you for reviewers! It means a ton to me. :) **

* * *

When Link arrived back in Skyloft, he ran back into the academy. Not stopping for anything, he raced into his room and slammed the door behind him.

He started to breathe heavily as he felt himself slip down the door until he was sitting there. Eyes shut, hands digging into his tunic, and face flushed with embarrassment.

A knock on his door made him jump.

"Link?"

Link sighed and stood up, opening the door to... Pipit.

"Uh, hi," Pipit said. "Are you okay? Honestly, you came into the academy running as fast as a horse and you look like you just had the most humilating thing happen to you."

"I... I did," Link said. "I need some time to think, if that's okay..."

"Alright," Pipit said. "Just take it easy, okay?"

Link nodded. "I... will."

He closed the door, and Link walked over to his bed. "Fi?" he said to his sword. Fi came out, looking at Link with her same expressionless face. "Wh-What do I do?"

"_Do about what, Master?_" Fi asked.

"About Ghirahim! I don't know what happened back there..." Link replied, his voice trailing off at the end. "But... It... It was kind of nice. It felt so wrong, and it humiliated me, but he was being so father-like..."

"_Master Link_," Fi interrupted, "_I know you have mixed emotions about this. There is a 95.9% that Ghirahim wasn't faking any of it. So my indications predict that you were completely safe_."

"Th... Thank you, Fi," Link said.

The sun was still up, it wouldn't set for a few more hours. It was pointless to go back out to Eldin and continue, especially since he was sick and all. He took off his shield and sword, his gloves, tunic, hat, and chainmail so all he had was his undershirt, pants, and boots on.

"Fi?" Link asked. "I... Don't feel good."

"_Just take it easy, Master_," Fi said and she went back into her sword.

Link nodded as he sat with his head buried in his legs. Ghirahim was right... He _was _just a child. But it didn't really give him an excuse to act like he did. Did it?

His head hurt. So did his muscles, they were sore.

There were a few things that Link noticed when he was around Ghirahim. One, Ghirahim didn't make him mad, he made him embarrassed. Link didn't know if he was doing it purposely, or it was just himself being... himself. Two, Ghirahim didn't try to hurt him unless they were fighting, even though Ghirahim said it himself, '_I'll deafen you with the shrill sound of your own screams!' _

There was something seriously... off about Ghirahim.

Or maybe he was just trying to get Link to trust him... so he was able to break him...

It was all so confusing! Thinking about it made his head hurt even more!

Maybe this quest just wasn't for him.

"No!" Link cursed himself for even thinking that. It was his duty to save his best friend! Nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

... But...

... She used him, didn't she?

He lied down in bed, trying to sleep. He didn't care how early it was, he was tired. He wanted to sleep.

* * *

_Rain poured down from the grey sky, soaking his clothes. His hair fell down to his shoulders as tears fell from the teen's eyes. _

_"Zelda..." he mumbled. "I'm so sorry..." _

_But she was dead, and there was nothing he could do. The diamond shaped scar around his right eye was bleeding... badly. A large gash on his chest made it hard for him to breathe. _

_His sword was broken, Fi was gone. Zelda was dead... Ghirahim had won. _

_A hand was placed on his shoulder. _

_"Come on, sky-child..." _

_He was lifted to his feet, his head buried into Ghirahim's chest. There was no one else to comfort him... Ghirahim was the only one he had left._

_"Master said I can dispose of you whenever I feel like it," Ghirahim said, "but I want to keep you alive for a little bit. A little bit." _

_Link shivered from the cold. _

_"Zelda..." _

* * *

This time it was night when Link woke up. He stood up, slid his boots on, and wrapped a blanket around him because he didn't feel like putting his tunic back on.

Weaponless, he ran outside in the cold. To the platform edge.

"Ghirahim..." he said quietly. His loftwing couldn't fly at night, so there was no way he could go back down to Eldin. But could a knight give him a ride? It wasn't very likely, but one of them was a friend. Her name was Kayne, and she would give him a ride down.

"Hey!" a girl riding a black loftwing called to Link. "What are you doing out here in the night? It's dangerous!"

"Kayne," Link said. "I... Need a... ride down to Eldin."

"Why?"

"Please..."

"Without a sword?"

"Please!"

Kayne sighed and landed her bird on the platform so Link could climb up. "I always knew you were crazy, but not this crazy!" she said.

Link managed to let out a small chuckle as they flew over the red beacon.

"Have fun," Kayne said. Link jumped down.

* * *

Link landed on his feet, but luckily didn't break them.

"O-Ow!" Link screamed. How could he be so stupid? He was given a sailcloth for a reason...

He started to walk, but it was more of a limp. "Ghirahim?" he called out more than once to the nighttime air.

"Ghirahim, please..." Link said. "I n-need you again..."

The sound of a snap was heard behind him, followed by "I heard my name."

Link turned around. "Ghirahim!" he cried out.

"What could you possibly need this late at night, sky-child? I'm missing out very much needed sleep. I can say the same to you, sky-child. You need sleep more than I do."

Link, unaware of what he was doing, wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's chest.

"Sky-child... Stop hugging me," Ghirahim said.

Link stopped, but collasped on the ground, landing on his backside.

"Ouch.."

Ghirahim crossed his arms. "What's your problem?"

Link started to rub his legs. "Another... nightmare..."

"What the heck did you do to your legs?"

"I feel like I broke them..."

"Why?"

"Landed on my feet, didn't used the sailcloth."

"You're an idiot, did you know that?"

Link growled. "I'm not-"

Ghirahim cut him off by lifting him up by the arm so he dangled about two feet above the ground.

"Ghirahim! Put me down!" Link yelled.

"Why should I? You look so adorable and helpless when you're like this."

"Put. Me. Down!"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and let go, dropping Link, who landed on his butt again.

"Have you started to realize I'm the only one you can trust with your silly little dreams?" Ghirahim asked.

"No..." Link said. "You're the only one who would care..."

"What makes you think I care?"

"..."

"Trust."

Link's head looked up at the demon's eyes at the word 'trust'.

Ghirahim sat down in front of Link. "Now, I wouldn't exactly call your dreams nightmares. They're more just bad dreams. They're not even really worth my time. But, go ahead."

"Well," Link said, "it was raining. I was crying, Zelda was dead, and you had succeeded. You came over to me and said that you could kill me any time you wanted to... and I never really finished. I woke up before I could finish."

"That is pathetic. You cam to see me over THAT?"

"S-Sorry! You seemed to care last time!"

Ghirahim sighed. "It's alright. Why don't you go home. Honestly, sky-child."

Link nodded. "Okay..."

He hoped Kayne would be there to get him.

"Loftwings can't fly in the dark, Ghirahim..."

"Then how by the goddess did you get here?!"

"A friend..."

Ghirahim groaned. "You have a blanket. Right there. Just sleep here until morning."

"Okay..." Link said quietly.

Ghirahim sighed. "Sky-child, how do you tempt me."

He sat down. "I guess I'll stay with you. But this is the last time I'll do it. Ever!"

Link sat down next to Ghirahim as he put his head down on his lap. A blanket was pulled over him.

Ghrahim sighed once more. "I guess this is goodnight... Link."

What a good night is was.

~ Jenna


End file.
